


Early Morning

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico loves to watch Will get dressed in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Nico loves watching Will get dressed in the morning through eyes that can barely stay open. He’s not much of a morning person himself, but Will is, and it would be a shame to miss the show.

Will might wake up with the sun like the rest of his siblings, but he’s a slow waker. He doesn’t rush out of the room or make a lot of noise. He lazily curls up into a sitting position and spends a long time watching the sun rise through the window. Every once in a while he takes a long, deep breath, and Nico can hear the sound of dry skin sliding across dry skin as Will idly rubs his feet together. Nico loves watching the growing glow of the sun on Will’s right cheekbone. Loves seeing the strong muscles of his back flex and shiver in the morning chill. Will might not be a particularly good archer, but he still spends time practicing on the range with his siblings. Nico wonders if his own back looks anywhere near that impressive and if he should maybe try archery some time. Maybe he could ask Frank for some pointers.

Will stands up slowly, moving almost like he’s got back pain, though Nico suspects that he just doesn’t want to make any sudden movements that might dispel the magic of the morning. Will wanders off to the dark corner where the dresser is to get his clothes, but he always comes back to sit on the bed so he can bask in the sun’s rays as he gets dressed.

There’s a sort of languid seduction to the way Will pulls on his underwear and socks, like he’s unaware of the grace with which he does those actions. After he pulls on his orange shirt and favorite black slacks, he spends a long time smoothing out the fabric and picking off hairs and invisible dust with his beautifully tapered fingers. The whispering rattle of the lint roller is loud in the morning hush and Will throws an apologetic grin over his shoulder and tries to pull the lint roller slower and quieter down the front of his thigh.

Nico can’t help but smile watching the way Will carefully pulls on his favorite dress shoes. Before Will, he’d never seen a demigod that actually had the patience to untie and retie shoes. Will had told him that he doesn’t like it when clothes and shoes don’t last as long as possible because people don’t treat them right- the same way he gets really sad when people have health complications because they aren’t taking care of themselves. Whenever he’s in a hurry and doesn’t have time to put his nice clothes on with the proper care they deserve, he always pulls on his ripped and patched-up jeans with his well-worn flipflops. Will sees no point in throwing out things that are still wearable or damaging things that still looked brand new. Nico loved Will’s attitude and care for his personal things. Kindness, to Will, isn’t a series of events or a choice to be made when convenient. It’s a way of life.

Finally dressed, Will turns around and kisses Nico’s forehead, lingers another kiss on his eyelid. “Sleep,” he whispers softly. Nico doesn’t need to be told twice. A smile on his face, he drifts off so fast he doesn’t even hear the door open and close as Will heads to the infirmary to take care of paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I post a lot more of my writing [here](http://razielim.tumblr.com/tanya-cant-write).


End file.
